


Fun on Hoth

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on The Jedi Council Forums, Playing in the Snow, Snowmen, reference to Calvin and Hobbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't know why so many of them suddenly had the desire to go out into the cold and the snow to play like a bunch of Younglings but they did have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun on Hoth

Title: Fun on Hoth  
Era: Pre TESB  
Genre: Humor, Fluff  
World: Canon with a dash of AU  
Synopsis: Some time after arriving on Hoth most of the Rebels at Echo Base have the urge to go and play in the snow.  
Warnings: None  
Series: None  
A/N: I wrote this last year when there was all that snow in my neck of the woods and decided to share it here as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one was really sure whose idea it was to go out into the bitter cold and play like a bunch Younglings after a snowstorm released them from a day of learning. But before they knew it nearly everyone was bundling up with the same desire to get out of Echo Base for a few hours and unwind; forget for a bit that the Empire was tearing through the galaxy looking for them.

Grinning like a maniac Wedge Antilles carefully packed a handful of snow into a ball before searching for a target. His smile morphed into a more devious one when he spotted his friend Luke Skywalker standing a few meters away; facing the other direction. Taking aim Wedge lobed his cold, wet missile at the unsuspecting pilot; it hit the younger man in the middle of the back lower than he intended but it stood as a testament that he wasn’t as accurate as he once was.

Within moments everyone was dividing into teams and the air was thick at times with snowballs. Threats and insults were traded between flurries of snowballs that were then followed by taunts. Wedge was fairly sure that someone had asked Luke if he was wearing a Storm Trooper helmet since his aim was so terrible and someone else, he was sure that it was Hobbie, had demanded to know if his mother had been a Chiroptera because his eyesight was as bad as a Human-Chiroptera was said to be.

After several more volleys of snowballs they started making all sorts of snow sculptures. Wedge made a snow X-Wing and someone had made one of the Emperor. Someone had even gotten really ambitious and made several snow sculptures in a close group of Darth Vader and a bunch of Storm Troopers.

Then there had been an impromptu judging done on who had made the best snow sculpture(s) in which the creator of the Darth Vader with Storm Troopers won with a drowning androgynous snow being surrounded by the fins of some carnivorous aquatic creatures coming in a close second and the snow recreation of an ancient holo of a solider kissing a nurse after hearing the news that some forgotten war was over came in third.

“What in the name of the Maker are all of you doing out here?!” General Rieekan’s voice demanded; cutting through their laughter like a lightsaber through metal.

They turned as a group and witnessed the Alderaanian General marching towards them from an area that they had avoided for reasons that they couldn’t name.

“Having fun General by enjoying the warmer weather.” Someone answered.

“We have a base to finish building, patrols to do, perimeters to set and-” The general was abruptly cut off when he disappeared downwards after taking another step.

“General!” everyone shouted as one and raced towards the now visible hole in the snow. There were several cries of panic as several others fell victim the hidden holes.

Running to the edge of one of the holes Wedge peered down and noted right away that the hole was perhaps two meters high and a meter wide. Right off he scratched a hunting trap off the list of possibilities since the hole was too small to hold a Wampa and the wrong dimensions to be for a Tauntaun. However the dimensions were perfect for holding the average humanoid.

“Who dug these holes?!” Someone demanded from inside a nearby hole. “I swear on the tombs of my ancestors that they will be sorry once I catch up with them!”

“What will really happen is that they will be sentenced to KP duty and making sure that the decks of the hangar days stays not only clean but clear of junk!” General Rieekan snapped as Luke and Han helped pull the older man from the hole he had fallen into.

“Get scanning equipment out here and see how many of those blasted holes there are and see if we can salvage the tech responsible for hiding them. Let’s see who might be responsible for them.” Rieekan ordered the moment he was able to stand.

“Whose idea was it to make snow sculptures?” Princess Leia’s voice suddenly demanded from behind them. Those not busy trying to free their comrades from the holes turned to face their other leader and found her staring at the one inspired from that old holo. Thinking on it Wedge had to wonder if someone had modeled the pair more after Han Solo and the Princess than the actual couple.

They all exchanged looks as they tried to remember who had suggested that activity. But Wedge was coming up with a big blank; it was as if they had just decided as one to make the snow sculptures.

“All right, everyone back inside.” General Rieekan ordered. “We’ve lost enough time fooling around in the snow.” He grumbled as he led them away from the exposed holes and back towards Echo Base.

Xxxxxx

General Rieekan looked up from different reports at the team he had sent to scan for more of the hidden holes and the technology used to hide them. They had already stripped off most of their outside gear but they had kept on some warmer garments; which was wise since it was still fairly cold in the base.

“Well, how many did you find and were you able to salvage any of the equipment?” he asked Lieutenant Leon Nimoy.

Lieutenant Nimoy looked nervous but he gave a slight nod.

“Sir we checked the entire area with different types of scanning equipment before we figured out that there is no technology responsible for hiding the holes. Somehow they remain hidden until someone steps on them. The barrier can tell the difference between an organic weighing about 75 kilos and a bunch of equipment that weighs the same amount. It’s downright freaky sir and not one of us has a good explanation for it.” Lieutenant Nimoy reported while the others nodded to show that they agreed with the lieutenant.

Rieekan couldn’t help but stare at them. It was hard to believe that some unknown phenomenon had acted as a barrier and reacted to the weight of only humanoids but he had experienced it himself and had had no warning before he had fallen into the hole.

“How many holes did you find?” he asked; deciding for now to ignore the confusing part of how the holes remained hidden.

“We found twenty or so that are still hidden in the snow and we set off another ten either on accident or purposely trying to figure out how they worked.” Lieutenant Nimoy answered promptly.

“Could some life form be responsible for them?” he asked; concerned for their safety. If it was some predator then they would need to be vigilant against it.

“I doubt it sir and how the holes were made suggest that it was made by a sentient being roughly the height and weight of the average being that might have visited here a long time ago probably as a prank since we believe we found a couple that had already been tripped some time ago.

Letting out a sigh Rieekan leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with the back of a hand. “You are all dismissed.” He finally told the men in front of him after a few moments. They all saluted or made a shot bow before they left.

For a few minutes Rieekan stared at the wall and tried to think of a reason for the holes and who or what could have made them. He guessed that it would have to remain a mystery for a little longer. But for now the area would be cornered off and at a later point the traps would be sprung and filled with debris from the tunnels they were digging. He just hoped that whoever dug those holes was long gone; as in dead gone so that they wouldn’t have to worry about being discovered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess the inspiration behind the other two pieces of snow art?


End file.
